B3AST
Beast (generally stylized as B3AST) is a Korean Fanloid created by Makonatic as one of the members of the series type, Bangtanloid. He is derived off the leader and one of the rappers, Kim Namjoon (stage name being Rap Monster), from the real life Korean boy band, BTS. Appearance Appearance in General B3AST is depicted as a young male with a well-defined build. He has a fair skin complexion, brown eyes which he occasionally places contact lenses over, and and short hair which is notably styled wildly in various ways. His natural hair color is dark brown. Bangtanloid Design The designs of the Bangtanloids are solely based on the outfits that the members in BTS wear, so they do vary. However, in general terms, B3AST is shown wearing white collared dress shirt, black pants, and sneakers. He dons on numerous accessories such as cross ear piercings, braclets, and necklaces. He also sports on aviator sunglasses. His platinum blonde hair his shaved on one side and styled on the other. Personality As a Bangtanloid, B3AST mirrors most of the personality seen on Rap Monster. B3AST's exterior self consists of a rough and tough personality in regards to his rather intimidating look. He is always confident in front of others, and even shoots sarcastic jokes that he often uses as his source of humour. He has a bit of a rebellious taste as well, and appears to always be laid-back ad carefree about everything around him. Despite all of this, B3AST in reality, is not a rude person at all. His true personality is quite dorky, which contrasts greatly to how he looks and acts on the outside. He is especially a bit clumsy, claiming that whatever he touches will break upon contact. B3AST is also revealed to be very intelligent, as the members have noted about him. Above all, he is just downright kind, attentive, and hardworking; even though his outward personality doesn't seem to show it. Relationships *'Bangtanloid '- Best friends, family-like figures, and on very good terms. **Minji - As the elder, B3AST always playfully teases around with Minji, yet caring for her. They show sibling-like bonds. The members have noted that Minji and B3AST like to stack themselves on top of eachother and see who can last long on each others' backs. **Jungeun - He portrays the same best friend/sibling-like bond with Jungeun, though because Jungeun is the youngest member, he also has to look over her as well. Jungeun frequently wears his sweaters when the weather is cold. **Jay - Although Jay is the oldest member in Bangtanloids, he shows respect to B3AST since the latter is the leader. However, that does not stop B3AST from showing respect to Jay either. *'SHINeeloid '- Friendly rival group and fellow K-Pop series type. *'Nightloid' - On good terms, yet has a slight rivalry with **Raye Nightcore - It is known that Raye displays rival relationships with the Bangtanloids. However, everyone except for B3AST hardly ever gets into the said rivalry. BEAST and Raye display the most competition between each other because they are both the leaders of their own series types. It is not clear whether the rivalry is enemy-like or friendly, though it can only be assumed that they often challenge each other without any means of violence or war. **LuLu - B3AST is shown to be on good terms with LuLu, as they both share an interest with learning and reading. Voice Configuration B3AST's voice has not yet been confirmed, although Makonatic states that the voicebank could be one of the male Vocaloids. Trivia Character Facts *B3AST's favourite color is black *He enjoys eating any type of meat and Korean knife noodles. *Although B3AST is the leader of the group, Jay happens to be the oldest member. *He has a small habit of sticking his tongue out to the side slightly when people take his photo. *Like his source material, B3AST has very good and an astoundingly clear English. However, it isn't exactly fluent. *His real name is Kim Namseok, and shares the same first half of his name (Nam-) like his source material as he derived from him. Facts in General *His real name is still unconfirmed, and may change when Makonatic announces it. Gallery Makonatic B3AST Selfy.png|B3AST depicted in Dreamselfy Makonatic B3AST Selfy no glasses.png|Without glasses Makonatic Run YOUTH B3AST.PNG|BEAST's "Run" design for YOUTH Makonatic I NEED U B3AST.PNG|B3AST's "I NEED U" design. Category:Bangtanloid Category:Characters by Kiyastudios